


Intriguing

by Prince_Hel



Series: The Devil Comes As Everything You’ve Ever Wished For [1]
Category: Cinderella (2015), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Eventual Romance, F/F, First Meetings, Happy Endings Only For The Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Hel/pseuds/Prince_Hel
Summary: A queen with the power to get whatever she wants.A woman that lost everything and was desperate to get her luxurious life back.Two powerful forces meeting in the same place. Both with the necessary cunning to achieve their ends.
Relationships: Hela (Marvel)/Lady Tremaine (Disney)
Series: The Devil Comes As Everything You’ve Ever Wished For [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032756
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	Intriguing

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the ship that most likely you never thought of but if you give it a chance, you'll realize you needed 😛
> 
> One day [MistressTeal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressTeal/profile) and I started talking about Cate's characters and which would have more chemistry between each other. It was a fun thing to do that back then stayed as one-time thing only. But not long ago, the conversation happened again, I don't even remember how, but it got to the point of starting to create headcanons and dwell into the universe more and more, giving it shape.
> 
> So I finally decided to make it real. Plus, how can you refuse TWO Cates?!

* * *

Hela was bored.

An ironic position since she had planned the party she was currently in to celebrate her and her army’s latest victory. It was a tradition now. Plus an act to make everyone aware of how quickly her domains were growing. She normally thrived in these situations, with the opportunity to show off in everyone’s eyes that nobody stood a chance against her.

That particular time, however, she felt somewhat forlorn.

Her people feared her but accepted and respected her as their queen once Hela proved that she would procure for them, giving them what they need in order to live comfortably and the protection so they didn’t have to worry about outsiders.

And they weren’t the only ones. Hela had developed a reputation for being unapologetically ruthless. During the battles, she always made sure to leave just one person alive so they could spread the word about her. So many sovereigns were among the people who feared her, even if they decided to have an amicable relationship with her instead of going to war.

Which made it slightly difficult to interact with a person unless the conversation was entirely professional. And even then, Hela could tell that they do it to be polite, not wanting to risk offending her and start a war.

Hela was now regretting not bringing the young woman that had been so eager to share her bed days ago while she had been away to face the last threat. Even if it was just a warm body, it meant having someone who was interested in her, no matter if it was just physical.

Sighing deeply, the queen walked away without giving any kind of explanation to the people she was with, not interested to keep listening to the best ways to lead people (hers worked just fine), heading towards one of the opened balconies that allow a breeze inside the ballroom to keep it fresh despite all the people, feeling the gazes following her, surely wondering with concern if someone or themselves had done something to offend her.

The thought made her smirk.

Looking at the starred sky, Hela rested her hands on the railing, tempted to throw a fit to make everyone scatter. Though it wasn’t uncommon for her to disappear without further notice, leaving some of her lackeys to deal with the dismiss of people, aware that the sovereigns felt personally offended, but never having the courage to face her about it.

However, even though she wanted to be alone, there was an inexplicable sensation that stopped her from fulfilling her desires, which was completely out of character for her. Whenever she wanted something, she went for it, no matter what it took because her priority was to keep herself content.

Hela scrunched up her nose with distaste.

She wouldn’t start being as weak as humans were. She might have been bored in Helheim to decide to come to Earth to mingle with mankind after watching them for so many years, quickly discovering that there was so much she could offer them. But she wasn’t as desperate as her brother to be accepted and start developing human emotions.

* * *

Lady Tremaine couldn’t believe she, _once again_ , was forced to go through this kind of situation. Mingling with royalty in order to seek security for her daughters.

She was lucky. Though never, not even if she was tortured in order to do it, would be grateful to that little vermin for giving her a second chance, allowing her and her daughter to flee the kingdom instead of being detained as her future husband wanted.

For it, they- she had to start from zero. Moving from kingdom to kingdom until they were far away from where nobody knew who they were. Having to fake smiles and being charming with people she wanted to throttle with every word they spoke. To praise her daughters with strangers with the potential to give them whatever they need as if she was a merchant trying to sell their best product.

She at least hoped that they could call this place home for more than a few weeks because desperation was now starting to crawl upon her as the few belongings that remained started to diminish worryingly, needing the money to survive.

An opportunity had arisen when Tremaine listened to some peasants talking about a party held in the castle to celebrate the last conquest during her walk in the market. From what she had gathered during her eavesdropping, the doors were opened to anyone who wanted to be present without any sort of explanation.

It was a goldmine that she simply couldn’t ignore.

Leaving her task abandoned, Tremaine rushed back to the shameful hostel’s room she shared with her daughters to let them know about their next course of action.

She was thankful for not having listened to Anastasia (not that she ever did, her daughters’ common sense was seriously concerning) when she had asked why she clung to their nightdresses when they would never use them again. Because of it, they could get ready, looking presentable enough to give the impression that they were important people, worthy to talk with.

Lady Tremaine sighed tiredly, watching her daughters walk away. Both accompanied by what seemed to be a respectful but more important wealthy man, praying that they didn’t ruin what she had been sowing in their minds with just one word.

Needing a break, and more importantly, needing to escape from the looks a dirty old man had been throwing her way since (she was willing to bet) the moment they arrived, Tremaine headed to the balcony, at first missing the fact that she wasn’t alone because as she walked she came across a group of people, smiling falsely at them, her head turned in their direction, stopping dead in her tracks when her attention finally focused at front.

The person- a woman if the long black hair was a clue, had her back to her but in seconds, probably after hearing the heels interrupting her peace, turned around.

Their eyes immediately locked. One pair narrowing suspiciously, the other remaining impassive.

Slowly, Tremaine’s eyes broke the eye contact, sliding them down over the woman’s figure. She hoped this woman wasn’t here with the same intention she had for her daughters because if that was the case, their children didn’t stand a chance.

“And who you might be?” she spat the words with disdain.

There was finally some change in the other woman when her eyes widened the slightest, betraying her surprise. Before she had the time to answer though, someone else joined their tiny gathering.

“My Queen.” The servant bowed briefly. “I saw you coming here. I wanted to know if everything’s all right.” He gazed at Tremaine, the simple gesture saying what he didn’t with words.

Hela didn’t take her eyes away from the other woman, smirking when she saw it was now her eyes’ turn to widen just as her complexion paled. “Everything’s fine.” She gave a few steps forward. “I’m considering withdrawing to my chambers soon.”

“Understood.” He nodded several times. “Do you want me to start dismissing people?”

Hela waved with her hand, a gesture that undoubtedly had a meaning for the lackey by now. “Leave us.”

The moment they were alone, Tremaine curtsied. “Y-your majesty.” Inwardly she was drowning in shame. “I apologize for my carelessness.” It looked like once again, she was going to be the one ruining things for her family and not her daughters.

Hela didn’t look offended but curious. “I have never seen you before.” She tilted her head. “Which explains why you didn’t know who I am.”

“That’s correct.” She straightened out regally. “It’s not long ago since my daughters and I arrived in the kingdom.” She fought back her instinctive reaction to attack in self-defense when the queen walked around her, looking her up and down, like a hunter surveying its prey. “We also arrived late today so we missed the king’s speech.” She could blame her daughters for that since they took forever to brush their hair, being rookies in the task.

It was important they get back the fancy lifestyle they had quickly used to.

Hela’s amused expression turned into an insulted one, stopping in front of the other woman, her eyes flashing angrily. “I don’t need a king.” She growled. “Men are a nuisance that can be useful for one thing only.” She scoffed. “And not always.”

It took Tremaine a moment to react, taken aback by the woman’s pose, used to the delicacy and compliance of other women. “I couldn’t agree more,” she admitted in a whisper.

The words were enough to appease Hela’s bad temper, experiencing the same flabbergasted sensation that Tremaine did seconds ago. “What’s your name?”

“Lady Tremaine.” She tilted her chin up, adopting a dignified stance.

Hela raised an eyebrow, a lopsided amused smile breaking her stern appearance. “That’s a very peculiar name.”

Tremaine’s nostrils widened when she took a deep breath, trying to control herself. “Don't we all have peculiar names?”

“You might be correct.” She rested her right hand on her left shoulder, then her hand slid to her neck. “You believe Hela is peculiar?”

She momentarily broke their eye contact to follow the queen’s hand. She felt like it was necessary to be attentive to everything that was happening in order to survive. “Queen Hela … I have to admit it’s not as peculiar as Lady … or Drizella.” When Hela raised an eyebrow, she continued. “That’s the name of one of my daughters.”

She nodded tiredly, rubbing her neck. She should contemplate making this celebration a few days later after fighting a battle and not the following day. “What’s the other’s?”

“Anastasia.”

Hela scrunched up her nose, not bothering to be polite and conceal her revulsion. “Well, when their mother’s name is Lady, I think it makes sense.”

Tremaine let out the air through her nose. Repeating in her mind over and over again that this woman was the queen and insulting her would do no good to her plans. However, this time was trickier to hold herself back. “That’s-”

“I have to go,” she interrupted her offhandedly. She stepped next to the woman but remained looking at her. “Some people just had won a war so it’s necessary to rest.” Her tone was painfully mocking. “I’m convinced we will see each other once again … my Lady.” Anyone would believe she was addressing her with the polite title people normally used but there was something distinctively that made Tremaine shiver.

Tremaine didn’t move while Hela walked away, waiting until she was sure that she was alone to let out the breath she had been holding since Hela stood next to her.

Infuriating. There was no other word to describe the woman she had just met. It was clear like, any other royal she had met, that she believed she was above everyone else. At least, Hela was a sight for the sore eye, not like those old men who still believed they were attractive when those years were left well behind. But Tremaine could bet that her sense of superiority was as big as her beauty, which made her unbearable.

So it didn’t explain why she was intrigued by her, alluring her to want to know everything she could about her.


End file.
